1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map holder apparatus (or holder of other information, particularly readable information), and pertains to a new and improved arm band map holder, arranged for easy access by an individual or companion. More particularly the present invention relates to a map holder arranged to display a ski area trail map, which remains easily accessible to both skier and companion when necessary (for example, while sitting on the chair lift, stopped on a trail, or before entering a particular area of difficulty for the skier). While the present invention will be described with reference to downhill skiers, the invention is not to be limited by such references, thus the present invention claims alternative uses in other recreational fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing growth of recreational activities, downhill skiing and cross country skiing have become two of the most popular sports enjoyed around the world. Skiing facilities have increased their geographic areas and their maximum capacity for handling skiers, particularly such ski areas found in the western mountain regions. While many of these ski areas comprise a vast amount of acreage, incorporating varying degrees of difficult ski trails, it is recommended and considered a safety precaution for all skiers to carry a trail map of the area, to insure the skier of travelling the appropriately marked trails compatible with their skiing ability.
Such ski area trail maps are provided free of charge to the skier and are comprised of thin paper, which can be easily torn while a skier removes it from a securely zipped pocket. Skiers frequently fight frustration when accessing their trail map stored away in a pocket, such maps are easily torn, lost and often cause skiers to lose a pole, glove or other article. The present invention addresses the time consuming and cumbersome maneuver of accessing a hidden trail map, while wearing heavily insulated gloves or mittens, carrying a pair of ski poles, or needing to unzip a jacket to reveal a hidden map. Also, the present invention addresses the problem of accessing and viewing a ski area trail map while riding the ski chair lift, allowing the skier to reference the trail map without the removal of a glove, providing free movement of both hands. The convenient accessibility of this invention allows the skier to remain safer in the chair and avoid the possibility of losing an article such as a glove, mitten or ski pole.
Earlier map holders are too cumbersome, unattractive and meet only a few of the skier's needs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,311 to McBride (1993) discloses a skier's map holder hung around the neck. Before viewing, this map holder must be removed from the inside of a jacket or sweater, causing the skier to use at least one hand, possibly both, in order to access the trail map. Also, to access a zippered pocket or jacket front the skier usually must remove at least one mitten or glove. If such a map holder is worn on the exterior for easier map referencing, this map holder will constantly be slapping the skier in the face, posing a potential hazard to the skier. Therefore, McBride's patent 5,178,311 does not offer complete freedom of hands and arms for the skier or recreational enthusiast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 to Connell and Swanson addresses the problem of inaccessible ski trail maps. The wrist mounted map holder U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 is positioned on an arm or leg of the skier by strap sections, such as a buckle and/or snaps; such hardware easily breaks, unfastens during strenuous activities and could need repairs. Such breakage results in losing the map holder apparatus and enclosed trail map, thus adding to the skier's frustration when needing to access a trail map. While skiing, many individuals are concerned with attaining a particular style, driven by current fashion trends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106, the wrist mounted plastic map holder apparatus manufactured from unattractive transparent material and strap sections can destroy the desired image and fashion trend sought by the skier.
Another map holder that proves too cumbersome to be worn during skiing or other strenuous activities is U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,193 to Brandell (1993). This wrist mounted map holder contains an apparatus designed to support a magnifying lens or light. The general construction of U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,193 comprising a support apparatus strong enough to hold a magnifying lens or light proves to cumbersome and heavy, an obvious hindrance for any recreational activity. Furthermore, the rigid support apparatus remains intact and completely inflexible, posing a definite safety hazard for any skier. Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,193 will not serve as a recreational enthusiasts' map holder, since such enthusiasts have a constant need for complete range of motion.
The present invention was developed particularly to address and solve the above described problems whereby an individual, for example a skier, expert or novice, is provided with instant map availability for convenient referencing without requiring the removal of ski pole straps, ski gloves or mittens, the unzipping of a secure pocket with cold hands, then the reversal of this procedure in order to continue the recreational activity.